yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuji Goda
|romaji = Gōda Ryūji |image1 = Chara ryuji ss.jpg|YK2 679042-tv2008091311444000.png|Y2 Yakuza 0 Ryuji.jpg |Y0 Ryuji Goda.png |Y:DS |aliases = * Bontan Hunter * Dragon of Kansai * Second Chairman * Golden Dragon * True Dragon |age = * 12 (Yakuza 0) * 30 (Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2) * 35 (Dead Souls) |birthday = 1976 |ethnicity = Korean |nationality = Japanese |status = Deceased |hair_color = Blond (originally black) |eyes_color = Brown |height = 191 cm (6' 3") |weight = 105 kg (231 lbs) |relationships = * Unnamed father * Suyeon Jung (mother) * Kaoru Sayama (half-sister) * Jin Goda (adoptive father) |occupation = * Second Patriarch of the Go-Ryu Clan |affiliation = * Omi Alliance * Go-Ryu Clan * Jingweon Mafia |appears_in = * Yakuza 0 * Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 * Yakuza: Dead Souls * Ryu ga Gotoku Mobile * Ryu ga Gotoku Kizuna * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |rggo_card = * SSR Ryuji Goda * SSR Ryuji Goda (Legend) |counterpart = Saigo Kichinosuke (Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) |voiced_by = Masami Iwasaki }} Ryuji Goda ( , Gōda Ryūji) is a recurring character in the Yakuza series first introduced in Yakuza 2. He is the main antagonist of Yakuza 2/''Yakuza Kiwami 2, as well as one of the protagonists of ''Yakuza: Dead Souls and Ryu ga Gotoku Online. He is the second chairman of the Go-Ryu Clan. The dragon tattoo on his back has earned him the nickname "The Dragon of Kansai" ( , Kansai no Ryū). Profile Appearance Ryuji has a tall build which is apparent even during his days as a schoolboy. He has blond hair and a large scar on his face, and his tattoo depicts a golden dragon. He wears a beige suit (pinstriped in Kiwami 2) over a dark brown shirt, matching suit pants, and a pair of white wingtips. Additionally, he wears a light beige coat with a strip of black fur all around the collar and down the front. In Dead Souls, he wears an off-white long crocodile-skin coat over his attire. The right sleeve of this coat and his suit is torn off the first time he opens up his Gatling gun. Personality Ryuji is depicted as a goal-driven and ambitious person, especially evident when he aimed to defeat Kiryu in order to take the title of the "one true dragon" and his ambition to wage a war between Tojo Clan and Omi Alliance. Ryuji can be quite ruthless but, unlike many other yakuza, he adheres to a strict, personal moral code: Ryuji believes that strength is the ultimate virtue and that only those who demonstrate strength deserve to wield power. He has very open contempt for people who resort to underhanded, manipulative tactics to seize power, like Toranosuke Sengoku and Ryo Takashima. In terms of fighting, he prefers a head-on approach and has a sense of honor, considering Kiryu as a worthy opponent. Not only does he considers him a great opponent, but Ryuji also doesn't enjoy an unfair victory as evidenced when he had the opportunity to kill Kiryu, who was exhausted and vulnerable, he stayed his blade in order to fight him one-on-one on equal ground. Ryuji proves to be selfless as he doesn't hesitate to take bullets to protect his half-sister and Kiryu. He is self-aware of his flaws, notably his tendency to be impulsive (and considers that a real man sometimes has to act before they think), acknowledging that he always believed he'd die young. Ryuji is a proud man, evidenced by him challenging Kiryu to a fight in his final moments. This was right after he took bullets he knew was fatal. Kiryu, in a rare instance, showed immense respect to an opponent by calling Ryuji "the man I thought you were" and stating that he would go all-out in response to Ryuji challenging him to a fight. In the end, he expressed regret that he and his sister didn't get to spend more time with each other. That and the fact that he deeply cherishes the memory of his mother proves that family bonds are sacred to him. Background Ryuji was born as the son of the Jingweon Mafia boss and his wife, Suyeon Jung. Four years old at the time of the Jingweon massacre, he is one of its few survivors along with his mother. Fleeing to Sotenbori, she met Jin Goda, whom she told her story. Running from the mafia and exhausted from keeping her son safe, Jin took them in. When she meets Jiro Kawara, Jin begs for her to leave Ryuji with him. She obliges and Ryuji is adopted by Jin. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 Ryuji Goda appears in Sotenbori during his elementary school years. Goro Majima encounters him when he hears rumors of the "Bontan Hunter", who has been starting fights with high school students and stealing their pants. He picks a fight with Majima but is easily beaten. After their fight, Majima learns that Ryuji was fighting to avenge his classmates who were bullied by the high schoolers. Even at age 12, Ryuji towers over his peers and does not leave others to assume he is an elementary school student. Ryuji also takes a field trip to Kamurocho where be has a brief encounter with Kazuma Kiryu after a fortune-teller tells the latter that he and a young man he will talk to shortly would have entangled fates. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2: 2006 Daigo mentioned that it was Ryuji Goda who set him up five years prior, causing him to be arrested and sentenced for five years for possession of firearms. He was formally introduced when Kiryu paid a visit to Sotenbori's Cabaret Grand. Other Media Yakuza: Dead Souls In the zombie spin-off Yakuza: Dead Souls, Goda follows an alternate story in which he survived his wounds after losing his fight with Kiryu, thanks to a bionic arm created by a Gunsmith. He was then expelled from the Omi Alliance , and drifted around before making his name at a wikipedia:Takoyaki takoyaki shop. He is set to succeed the owner, before returning to Kamurocho during the zombie outbreak. He later finds the owner, infected and turned into an octopus-like monster and, having no choice, kills him using the technique taught to him by his beloved takoyaki master. Subsequently, Ryuji helps his old rival, Kazuma Kiryu, as they work together to defeat DD and his zombies. Binary Domain Ryuji appears as a bonus online player in Binary Domain. Fighting style In contrast to other fighting styles such as Kiryu's, Goda uses a "sloppy" street fighting style. He uses an array of haymakers, wild punches and back kicks to attack. His grapples consist of mostly knees to the gut. Later in the game, he will use a Katana to attack, causing a lot more damage. He swings it in a wild manner, without any real technique or skills, using one hand to do so. In the final battle against him, he will use his regular fighting style, with the addition of a few more punches. In Dead Souls he no longer fights barehanded but instead uses a Gatling gun that folds out of his bionic arm. He can still use kicks and tackles to keep the zombies at bay, and can also pick up weapons such as bats, pipes and more. His Gatling gun is the fastest weapon in the game. Trivia *Goda's Yakuza 0 appearance marks him as the youngest fight opponent in the Yakuza series. *In Yakuza Kiwami 2, Majima refers to Goda as the "kind of crazy fuck who'd kill you then steal ya pants," alluding to his Yakuza 0 substory. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Go-Ryu Clan Category:Omi Alliance Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:AI Partners Category:Allies Category:Gary’s Boot Camp